The Wanting
by purplefeather21
Summary: Response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Pairing: Edge/Natalya.
1. Chapter 1

_iPod Shuffle Challenge _

_A/N: So I read the challenge from Super T, and if you read it, you're tagged into doing one too. She chose Trish and Chris, and I'm doing Natalya and Edge. It's a pairing that's been in my head for a while now. I'm doing the ten songs in ten different chapters. If you guys could tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it. I started this yesterday, so I I'm going to keep it as Sunday._

_Extra thanks to Kat and my twinny (Super T)._

_First song: __**Soul on Fire by HIM**_

I, Adam Copeland was not happy, not even remotely close to it. On the June 30th edition of Raw, I lost his baby, the World Heavyweight Championship. I blamed it all on Batista. It was only because Batista had beaten me down, that CM Punk was able to beat him and become the new World Heavyweight Champion, thus making the championship go to Raw. This was about three weeks ago, soon to be four. Since then, things had only gotten worse. Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins, who had been on a winning streak, then on the July 4, 2008 edition of Smackdown, they lost to Jesse and Festus. Of all people, the guys lost to those losers.

That same week, Michelle McCool beat Kelly, Victoria, Cherry, and Maryse to have a match against Natalya for the Divas Championship today at the Great American Bash, where Nattie would hopefully win. I know that there are other matches like CM Punk versus Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship, ECW Champion Mark Henry against Tommy Dreamer, a WWE Tag Team Championship Fatal Four Way involving John Morrison & The Miz with their titles on the line versus Finlay & Hornswoggle, Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder, and Jesse & Festus, John Cena vs. JBL in a NYC Parking Lot Brawl, Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho, or mine against the WWE Champion Triple H, but none of those meant what Nattie's match meant to me.

I know you probably think its weird, but not me. I've had feelings for Natalya Neidhart since she came out on April 4, when she helped Victoria out, and attacked Michelle McCool and Cherry. She's as beautiful as she is lethal. She knows what she's doing in the ring. Her family is impressive. Her father, Jim Neidhart, is a two-time WWF Tag Team Champion. Her uncle is the legendary Bret Hart, who's actually someone I keep in touch with. One of her cousins is DH Smith, one of Smackdowns newest additions because of the 2008 Draft.

Her blonde hair was what really turned me on. When she dyed it red, it was like, I don't know, it just took my breath away. Her skin looked so soft to the touch. Her body, it was the most beautiful body I had ever seen on a woman. Not the lumpy misshapen form of Vickie, or the skeleton like bodies of the other divas. She was perfect. In every single way. When I was around her, I felt like I was on cloud nine. She never spoke to me much but when I was in her presence, oh man I could sweat so much you would think I could flood the locker room, at least it felt that way. I loved the way she would smile, and her eyes lit up at the beginning of each taping.

_There's a flame that leads our souls astrayNo one's safe from its tender touch of painAnd every day it's looking for new slavesTo celebrate the beauty of the grave_

Unfortunately, we aren't what you would call friends. No, Nattie and I are more like colleagues. Right after her debut, I went to congratulate her on her striking debut, and I found her talking to Matt Hardy.

Now, if you're a wrestling fan, then you know about all the crap that went down between the two. Most people consider me an asshole for it, and let me tell you something. I don't care. What happened between us was something I don't regret because being with Amy was probably the happiest time of my life, and not even teaming with my best friend Christian Cage could be better.

Obviously, this was a disappointment and, it did get me a bit angry.

I mean, Hardy is one people who can actually get on my nerves without doing much. After he found out about Amy and me, he went and did a reenactment of the break up, and locked a plastic cardboard Amy in the bathroom, which is just so mature. It bothered me to know that he could do something that stupid. I understand that he was hurt, and I took part in doing that, but that is just not the way to take it.

So back to when I saw Nattie and Matt talking, I walked over to them, and was willing to try and be civil to him, and be nice to her because I didn't know if Hardy had said something about me. Before that could actually happen, he started glaring at me and frowned. He pushed her behind him, and got closer to my walking form. Then, he started trash talking me, saying things like how I was not someone she should be friends with, given my history. He said I was someone who had no feelings, and was incapable of loving someone, or have friends. He said some other things that made my anger rise, and throw a puch at him. Eventaully, we started fighting, and the rest is history.

Since that day, Nattie Neidhart and I aren't on what you would call friendly terms. She labeled me as someone to stay away from. She and Hardy on the other hand, are two very close people now. It's like you don't see one without the other one. Wherever you see Nattie, you see Matt and vice versa.

_We are like the living deadSacrificing all we haveFor a frozen heart and a soul on fireWe are like the living deadCraving for deliveranceWith a frozen heart and a soul on fire_

But before I could think about Nattie and Matt anymore, I heard the door on my locker-room.

"Hey Adam." Zack Ryder greeted me, Curt not too far behind him, and I got a nod from him.

"Hey guys," I replied, sensing the tension in the room. "So what's up?" Maybe it was just me, but it seemed like Curt and Zack had been talking about me behind my back. I wasn't sure, though, and I didn't want to accuse them.

"Lost it? What do you mean, I 'lost it'?" I yelled angrily, running a hand through my hair. "I have been busting my butt to prove to everyone that I'm worthy of having this title, that I didn't just win it because of my relationship with Vickie. Now you guys are talking about me behind my back? That's messed up. I thought you guys were my friends."

"You say I've flipped out? Well, I haven't," I replied, more calmly this time. "I'm just trying to show that I care about having this title, that it's important to me and that I'll do anything to keep it. What's wrong with that?"

"First of all Adam, yes we are friends. We're just worried about you. There is something wrong when you snap at us when you've lost your title." Zack spoke for both, and emphasized the word "your".

_And again we're falling for disgraceAnd hate will shelter us from the rainWe are enslaved by the sacred heart of shameAnd gently raped by the light of day_

I sighed. What Zack was saying was making sense. Maybe I was overreacting a little bit. He and Curt were my friends, and they had my best interests at heart. Me losing my title had nothing to do with them, and I had no right to take my anger out on them.

"You're right, man," I said softly. "I'm sorry." I walked over to Zack and patted him on the shoulder. "I guess I've just been so stressed out after losing the title, and Vickie following me around all the time doesn't help matters any."

I sighed again. "Sometimes, I wish she would just leave me alone."

"It's okay man. Being married to the boss getting to you now Took you a while. I would have though it would have come sooner. I thought you could do better." Curt joked, and didn't notice the look Edge got on his face after this.

I knew that Curt was just joking and didn't mean anything malicious, but the statement still annoyed me. What they didn't know was that I didn't love Vickie. Seeing Natalya every day reminded me of that. The woman was amazingly beautiful, and I wanted nothing more than to let her know how I felt about her. But that would be a huge risk, because what if she turned me down because of what she saw on TV, or what she heard about me from Matt?

"What does that mean?" I asked, annoyed by Curt's remark. "Do you think that I don't know I could do better? See, that's the problem. Everyone wants to make snap judgments about me without bothering to get to know me. I'm not a jerk like everyone thinks I am." I could feel my face getting red.

"Really? Because you were the one that beat up Jesse and Festus after the match which we lost. We're not talking without proof. If you're not a jerk, why'd you go and have matches with people who've gone through brutal pain. Or, sleep with another man's girlfriend? And let Vickie put poor Cherry in a match against Natalya, and then herself? Now, Nattie's a very nice person, but she's tough in the ring. Vickie, however, had to have Cherry go through a match and get in the sharpshooter so she could win. What does that tell you?" Zack shot back.

Now Zack and Curt were starting to make me really mad. Didn't they understand that that was just part of my character, and that I wasn't going around and beating up innocent people because I wanted to? I thought these guys were my friends, my teammates, but it didn't seem like it at the moment. The relationship between myself and Vickie wasn't what it appeared to be, contrary to what everyone else thought. I didn't marry the boss to "get ahead"; the whole thing was Vickie's idea. My character was a heel, and I had to act like one. I didn't enjoy being mean to other Superstars, and I damn sure didn't like Zack and Curt accusing me of being a jerk when they were doing the same thing. They did all they could to help me win, whether it was the right thing to do or not. They were just as guilty as I was.

_We are like the living deadSacrificing all we haveFor a frozen heart and a soul on fireWe are like the living deadCraving for deliveranceWith a frozen heart and a soul on fire_

"Whatever man. We're out." Curt said, and walked out of the room with Zack.

I wanted to go after them, to tell them that we didn't need to be fighting right now, but my pride wouldn't let me. Zack and Curt were my friends and I appreciated everything they had done for me, but even they didn't understand what was going on with me right now. I needed someone to talk to, but who? Chavo wasn't the best choice and Bam hardly talked to anyone, anyway.

I thought about everything that had happened in the past three weeks, and decided the best thing to do was to take a shower. I grabbed my ring attire, and went inside.

I looked around quickly to see if anyone else was in the locker room. Luckily, it was empty, so I set my bag down on a bench and walked into the small bathroom where the shower was. I turned the hot water on and tested it to make sure it was hot enough before shedding my clothes and stepping under the stream of water.

I let the hot water trail down my back, and I could feel the water loosen my locked muscles. I let go of all emotions inside of me, and exchanged it with peace. Warm water usually did that to me.

Now that all of the negative emotions inside of me were gone, I felt 100 better, and much more calm. I reached over and grabbed the shampoo and squirted a bit onto my hand before running it through my hair. After lathering for a while, I stepped back under the spray of water and let the water wash the shampoo away. Even though my mind was now clear, thoughts of Vickie and what Curt had said earlier kept popping into my mind. Maybe Curt was right and I could do better. The problem was, how would I tell Vickie how I felt? She wouldn't take it well no matter how I told her. If I made her mad, she would no doubt make my life a living hell.

She would without a doubt make Natalya's life a living hell too. She's the type of person that would hurt people, and have fun with it. Unlike Vickie, I wasn't the kind of person who liked to hurt people in real life. My TV character was nothing like the real me, unlike Vickie. She was a mean, cruel person on TV and in real life. I decided that telling Vickie probably wouldn't be the best idea right now, because more than likely, Natalya would have to suffer too, and I did not want that to happen. Natalya means a lot to me, even if she doesn't know it, and I don't want anything like that happening to her. I care too much about her to let that happen.

I finished washing my hair that was getting longer, I grabbed a towel and stepped out the shower. I took my clothes off of the bench it was on, and began to substitute my towel for my Rated-R attire.

I then went out room and inside the hallway for my match that would be starting in about two minutes.

_With a soul onSoul onSoul onFire_

What I saw hurt me like you have no idea. I saw Natalya surrounded by her friends. Victoria, Cherry, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, the inactive Gregory Helms, Zack and Curt surrounding her. The worst part was that she had Matt Hardy's arms around her waist. They were talking quietly with each other, as if they were the only two people there. With that sight in my head, I decided against telling Natalya of the feelings I had for her. Instead, I waited as my music blasted throughout the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum and went out to face the booing crowd, which in my opinion was a better sight than having to face seeing Matt and Natalya together. Karma, I guess it was. I went out with his girlfriend, and now he's going out with the woman who's really had my heart, even if it was secretly.

_Soul on fire_


	2. Vampire Heart

**A/N: Hey! So I apologize for the wait. I had kind of given up on this until a while ago. **

**Song: Vampire Hear by HIM**

Falling in love is supposed to be one of the most joyous feelings anyone could ever experience, right? Wrong. Once upon a time, I used to feel that way too. But I quickly learned that in life, nothing goes the way it is supposed to. Nothing is ever what it seems. I had a beautiful, amazing woman, who I loved with all my heart. To me, the sun rose and set on that woman, and I'd do anything to make sure that she was happy, that she got any and everything she wanted. And for a while, it seemed that she was. I was foolish to think that it would last forever.

It might sound cynical, but the demise of my relationship with Natalya only proved what I'd known all along, that you can't trust women. Or people in general, for that matter. The one time I decided to let down my guard, I end up paying for it. I suppose I have no one to blame but myself, but that doesn't take away from the pain I felt when I realized that my girlfriend didn't love me anymore.

For many years, I'd spent my days and nights all alone, wandering aimlessly throughout life. But that was fine by me. I'd always been a loner, and welcomed a solitary life. I didn't need anyone, and didn't want anyone. But love is a powerful thing. In a way, it's like a drug--it draws you in slowly, and before very long, you are consumed completely by it, and then it's too late to try and get out.

**You can't escape the wrath of my heart**

**Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)**

**All faith is lost for hell regained**

**And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)**

At first, I recoiled at another person's touch other than my own, and flat out refused to believe the loving words I would hear everyday from Natalya. How anyone could think I was beautiful was beyond me. But that beautiful blonde goddess repeated the words day after day, until I got so accustomed to them that I began repeating them to her, just to hear her say them back to me. In time, I began to believe that maybe being with another person wasn't such a bad thing.

Then again, that wasn't the only I don't like Natalya. Not only was I only hurt by Natalya. No, I was angry at her. At how she pretended to love me all along. And I hat myself for having believed her. To believe the words that flowed out of her mouth. Things like "I love you". The things that made used to make my day. But now, that was over. I had gotten to know the real Natalya. The conniving one. The one that was just like every other woman. Those that cheated on you without a second thought-without hesitation.

**Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed**

**And lead you along this path in the dark**

**Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth**

The cheating was bad enough, and it ripped my heart wide open, but what made it even worse was the way she did it. The first time she came home later than normal, I didn't say anything because I figured she'd just gotten stuck in traffic or something. So I let that slide. Coming home an hour late didn't bother me at first. But then one hour turned into two, and then three, until she stopped coming home at night altogether. She'd stumble in the next morning just before I woke up, thinking that I didn't know what was going on. Unfortunately for her, I did know what was going on. Natalya thought she was so good and so clever at hiding the signs that she'd been cheating, but I noticed them. When she curled up to me in the mornings, I could smell the cologne on her, and it wasn't mine. I could see the guilt in her eyes over the breakfast table.

I waited each day for her to just admit her infidelity, because I knew she had to wonder if I was suspicious or not. But she never would admit it, and I wasn't going to bring it up. That would have made matters worse, and she probably wouldn't have told me the truth if I'd accused her anyway.

I mean, how do you get the woman that changed your whole perspective on love, and life, to admit that she's been cheating on you? Even though I wanted Natalya to admit that she'd been cheating on me, I didn't really know if I could handle hearing the truth or not.'

Then one day, I called her to her cell phone because she hadn't come home in two days. I made the mistake of caring. What was even worse, was that this phone call confirmed her betrayal. Dave Batista, whom I thought was my friend answered the phone. It all went downhill from there.

**Hold me**

**Like you held on to life**

**When all fears came alive and entombed me**

**Love me**

**Like you love the sun**

**Scorching the blood in my vampire heart**

What made it even worse was the fact that I thought Dave was really someone I could trust. He and I shared many good times together, and told each other things in confidence that I wouldn't normally feel comfortable discussing with other people. Unlike some of the people I'd met in my lifetime, Dave never judged my beliefs or made me feel like a fool when I shared them with him.

But then that one phone call changed everything. It was as if my world was turned upside down on that fateful day. Never in my life would I have imagined that the guy I considered like a brother to me would do something so vile, so cruel, and so vicious. Friends don't hurt each other like that. But once he made the decision to try and take Nattie away from me, was the end of our friendship. I knew that I could never trust him again, and that things would never be the same between us. Every time I would see him, I could see what he had done in his eyes. I finally made the decision to confront him, face to face. Nattie had ran down to the store to get us some milk and other groceries, and that's when I took Dave into the kitchen and confronted him about the affair. There was no other way to address the issue other than to just come right out with it, so I did. I asked him flat-out why was he hurting me like this, by trying to take my girl from me. He got all flustered and tried adamantly to deny it, spouting the usual bullshit excuses that people do when they get caught, but I could see right through it. I wasn't a fool; I could tell that he was trying to cover his tracks and save our friendship.Which, if you ask me, is cynical because of the type of betrayal he had done. I would have forgiven anything else, but not that. He was one of my closest friends. He never judged me, not even with Amy. And now, the tables had been turned. He had been the one to sleep with a taken woman, not me. A bit ironic actually. The fact that he wasn't upfront about it was the worst. Maybe it would have hurt less. Maybe it wouldn't have don't much of a difference. I don't know. Eitherway, saying I was pissed was an understatement. No, I was livid, betrayed, and the most important of all, I was hurt.

**I'll be the thorns on every rose**

**You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)**

**I am the nightmare waking you up**

**From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)**

And Nattie. How could she hurt me like that, after all that we'd been through? I thought that we'd had something good, a steady, loving relationship, but I guess that's not what Nattie wanted.

Every time I thought about Nattie and the things she did with Dave, the nights they spent together in his bed, making love when she should have been home with me, I got violently sick. There were nights when I'd wake up in a cold sweat, shivering and clinging to the blankets. All I'd ever wanted was stability, someone who understood me, someone who I could love. I know it sounds surprising that I cared about anyone other than myself, but contrary to what people may think, I'm not a mean person. Just like any human, I deserve happiness. I thought I had found it in Nattie.

But no, that turned out to be a lie. She turned out to be just like every other woman. Just like Amy, who had left me. Lisa, who cheated on me with a friend. And, I hated that. I hated having thought that I had found the ideal woman in Nattie. Oh, how wrong I was. Nothing I had ever gone through before compared to the pain I went through when I found out.

**Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close**

**Paint you my soul, scarred and alone**

**Waiting for your kiss to take me back home**

It literally felt like someone had removed my heart from my chest and stomped on it repeatedly. The first reaction was surprise, which was quickly followed by hurt, and then anger. Anger because Nattie knew what I'd gone through in the past with Amy and Lisa, and she'd reassured me every day that she'd never do that to me. I would never want to cause you pain, she said. Another lie, but at the time it sounded so sincere, and because I loved Nattie, I believed her. Why wouldn't I? I had no reason to believe at the time that she was lying to me. She knew how insecure I could be at times, always worrying that I wasn't good enough for her, or attractive enough for her. After all, this wasn't just any woman. She was Natalya Neidhart, daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, and niece of Bret Hart. She could have any man she wanted, and yet she chose me. I knew a good thing when I saw one, and I vowed to make sure that this relationship didn't end up like the others. But the demise of our relationship was not my fault. I tried to keep Nattie happy, In the end, I guess she wanted a relationship where feelings didn't matter, a more physical relationship. When I learned of her cheating, all the old insecurities I used to feel every day surfaced again. I began to think that I wasn't satisfying her physically or emotionally, which was a huge blow to my already shaky ego.

I don't know what she saw in Dave Batista though. Sure, he was bigger. And, I guess the term of what was bigger on the inside, reflected inside. But, he was a wrinkled up, steroid-user man. He looked like a grandpa, oh wait, he was. It just proved what kind of man he was.

It showed that people aren't always what they appear on the outside. Just because a person looks nice, doesn't mean that he or she actually is. Dave was the perfect example of that. He was always nice and polite to people, as far as I could see, but deep down, he was cruel, vicious, and dastardly. Obviously he didn't give a damn about our friendship, or he never would have slept with Nattie.

**Hold me**

**Like you held on to life**

**When all fears came alive and entombed me**

**Love me**

**Like you love the sun**

**Scorching the blood in my vampire heart**

I don't care what anyone says, he did that on purpose. He's a grown adult; he should have been able to control his feelings just for the simple fact that he was my friend and he knew that if he didn't, it would hurt me and jeopardize our friendship. I guess we weren't really friends, were we? Being betrayed by my best friend and my girlfriend only helped prove that I had been right in never trusting people. I knew that letting my guard down was a mistake. Look what happened once I did. I became vulnerable, and Nattie and Dave both took advantage of it. But I'm smart enough to not make the same mistake twice. No one will ever do that to me again.

My biggest mistake was letting my guard down and being foolish enough to believe that I could trust my heart with someone. Well, the guard's going back up. It will be a long time, if ever, before I let someone into my heart again. But despite all the lying, cheating, and hurt that Nattie caused me, I don't hate her. It angers me, but I can't hate her. I still love her and I probably always will. She was a part of my life, and no matter what, I can't take that away. She was there for me when I felt like I couldn't go on, when the days and nights were so dark that I didn't feel like doing anything but hiding from everyone.

Even with my best friend, Jason Reso. He's tried talking to me about getting over this. The thing is though, is that he doesn't understand my pain. He tried to make me feel better, and I really did appreciate Jay's efforts to make me forget about Nattie, but my thoughts kept going back to her and why this had happened. He had never experienced the pain of being cheated on. I had, and three times now. After a while, the pain was worse.

**Hold me**

**Like you held on to life**

**When all fears came alive and entombed me**

**Love me**

**Like you love the sun**

**Scorching the blood in my vampire heart**

Jay offered to set me up with some girls, but I didn't want that. The first two times that I had been cheated on, I'd somehow been able to move on and forget about it eventually, but this time was different. This betrayal was different, and after getting my heart broken by the one person I would have trusted with my life, I didn't want anything to do with women for a very long time.

Oh, the dates. They were horrible. I got shallow ones, to tiny Colin Delaney-like ones. All they wanted was my money, and publicity by saying they had gone out with me. All in all, those so called dates I went on were just plain horrible. Not that I could blame poor Jay though. He was trying to help me after all. Even if his help didn't do much, he's my best friend.

In the end, I had to politely tell Jay that even though he meant well, I just wasn't ready to date at the moment. I know that he didn't want me to be lonely, but it didn't matter if I had dates or not. When I went home, alone, at night, Nattie was all I could think about. And Dave. I wanted to drive to his house and make him come outside so I could tell him and show him exactly how I felt about his little act of betrayal. But getting into a fight wasn't worth it, no matter how angry I was. Dave Batista was not worth me losing my job over.

**Hold me (Like you held on to life)**

**Like you held on to life**

**(When all fears came alive and entombed me)**

**My vampire heart**

I'm not going to lie and say that I've gotten over the pain and the realization that the woman I loved, adored, and opened up my already wounded heart to betrayed me. I haven't forgotten, nor have I forgiven. But I know that at some point, I'm going to have to do what I do best: put on a fake smile, concentrate solely on my work, my real love, and move on. It'll be a long time before I trustanyone again, let alone date. But see, there's this little thing called karma, and Nattie will eventually feel the wrath of it. All the lies she told me, the cheating, the hurt she caused me, it will all come back to hurt her in the end. Then, she'll have just a small taste of what she did to me.

Because if there's anything that I've learned with this, is that what goes around, comes around. And so, one day Nattie will feel everything I've been feeling. All that pain, and nothing anyone does makes it feel better, those sleepless nights, everything. She'll feel it all. Call me cold-hearted, but that's what I call fair.


	3. Thnks Fr th Mmrs

**A/N: I'm really sorry. But with other stuff going on, this took a side lane. But, I'm back, and should have part four before the end of this month, or early December :D Enjoy! For any Michelle McCool fans, I'm using their rivalry on this. It'll have some bashing. So, be warned. It's set on this week's edition of Smackdown.**

**Note: Italics are flashbacks. Regular stands for this week's Smackdown. And bold for the song's lyrics.**

**Song: Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy.**

**Discalimer: I don't own either the song, or the Superstars used in this.**

* * *

**I'm gonna make you bend and break.**

**(It sent you to me without wait.) **

**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll,**

**In case God doesn't show.**

Natalya Neidhart was excited. Tonight on Smackdown, Maria would be going against Michelle McCool for the Divas Championship. She could only hope Maria would come out victorious. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stand another week of the tall blonde coming out with the title. A title she didn't deserve. She couldn't even wear it properly for crying out loud! It spins around her waist because of how skinny she was. Gosh, the woman was just plain annoying. Not to mention a bad example to girls around the world who watched wrestling. It'd only make them think being skinny and looking anorexic was okay.

"Hey Nattie." Maria greeted, snapping the third generation superstar out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hey Maria. How have you been?" she asked.

"Um, good. You know, excited, and busy." the 2008 Playboy cover girl laughed nervously, something Nattie picked up.

"What's wrong?" Nattie asked.

"Nothing." Maria responded quickly, making her friend raise an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Maria sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. It's Adam."

Nattie's face hardened. "What about him?"

"He's back." Maria announced.

**Let the good times roll. **

**Let the good times roll_._ **

_(Flashback)_

_Natalya Neidhart was walking down the halls of the arena today on the night of the Great American Bash. She's be going against Michelle for the Divas Championship. Yes, she was psyched about getting a shot at the tile. But at this moment, that was not the first thing in her mind. _

_The first being her boyfriend of a few months, Adam Copeland. Because after tonight and Summerslam, he'd be taking a break._

_Soon, she found him sitting at catering talking to Jeff Hardy._

"_Hey baby." she greeted ._

_Hearing the voice of his girlfriend, Adam's head jerked up. Standing in front on him, his girlfriend was wearing her attire for the night. Which consisted of black pants, and a sparkly black shirt. _

"_Nattie, you look amazing." he marveled._

"_Thanks, it's a family trait." she joked._

"_I bet." he teased, wrapping his arms around the petite woman._

_Jeff cleared his throat. "Excuse me, guys? Are you going to start being all lovey dovey with each other? Because if you are, I'm out."_

"_Jeff," they started in unison, "get out."_

"_Geez, are you guys nice?" he started, but then seeing the look on his friends' faces he stopped. "All right, I'm going, I'm going. See you guys later."_

_(End of flashback)_

**And I want these words to make things right, **

**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.**

**"Who does he think he is?"**

**If that's the worst you got, **

**Better put your fingers back to the keys. **

Adam Copeland was very happy. He was excited to be back. And, he was very confident his return would be a great one. No, that was a lie. A big one. He was far from happy or confident. He was petrified. He was scared of coming back. Because coming back meant that he'd have to come back and face his past. His past that he made because of his wrong choices. The hurtful past. The one where it was all his past. His breakup with Nattie Neidhart.

**One night and one more time. **

**Thanks for the memories, **

**Even though they weren't so great. **

**"He tastes like you only sweeter." (Or in this case, "She tastes like you only sweeter)**

_(Flashback)_

_He was stupid. No doubt about that. He'd just broken up with the someone who was possibly the most sweetest and caring individual person on this planet. Today, was _

_August 17, 2008, he had made a bad choice. He had been a jackass to his girlfriend, or rather as of a few minutes, ex-girlfriend. _

_She had been waiting for him after his Championship match against Mark, otherwise known as The Undertaker. He had just lost. He was so close to winning, and just like that, the tables had been turned. So, he was quite pissed. And, her being the lovely woman she was, had been trying to soothe him. Trying to make him feel better. _

_Any other day, and he would have been okay with it. But, not today. So, he reacted in the only way possible for him right now. He screamed at her, and flew into a fit of rage. For something that wasn't even her fault. Once he had stopped, she stood up, and said she was done. She told him she wouldn't put up with something like that, and left. Out of his grasp, forever._

_(End of flashback)_

**One night, yeah, and one more time. **

**Thanks for the memories. **

**Thanks for the memories.**

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter." **

Shit. That was the only word that was in Nattie's head. For the past ten minutes, that was all she said, over and over again. He was back, back to Smackdown. How was it even possible? He wasn't supposed to be back. At least, not for another two months or so. Not that she'd ever admit to knowing that piece of information. Ugh! Talk about ruining her excellent mood of the possibility of having a new Diva's Champion. Shoot. That brought another thought to her mind. If he so much as touched her, or tried to talk to her, she's slap him all the way to the next century.

Well, at least she had the chance of being able to avoid him. Which was only slightly good news. Because as much she hated to admit it, she couldn't get him out of her head. Thinking about him made her think of the night their relationship changed.

**Ohhhhhh. **

**Been looking forward to the future, **

**But my eyesight is going bad. **

**And this crystal ball, **

**It's always cloudy, **

**Except for when you look into the past.**

**One night stand. **

**One night stand off. **

_(Flashback)_

_She was in her hotel room. It was June 1, 2008. The night of One Night Stand, which had been over for about 4 hours ago. It was about 2:00 am, and she couldn't sleep. So, instead of trying to close her eyes, and try to sleep, she chose to listen to her iPod. It wasn't her fault she's gotten the sleeping habits her dad had. He never was known to be a morning person. Instead, he would be wide awake at night. _

_She could only hope the adrenaline and rush of happiness of today would wear off soon. Her friend, Beth Phoenix had beat Melina, which made her happy. She was friends with the two RAW Divas, but she had been hoping The Glamazon would win tonight, and she had. Then, there was Jeff Hardy. He has also won, beating the Samoan Bulldozer in a Falls Count Anywhere match, and she couldn't be happier. And in spite of this, when the rest of her friends had decided to go to a club and celebrate, she chose to stay at the hotel's room._

_Suddenly, she heard a booming laugh that would surely wake up the entire floor. Then, there were angry screams, that last a half minute. Then, she heard slurred ramblings. Not being able to take such annoyance much longer, she got up and put on a robe. She opened the door, revealing none other than a very drunk Adam Copeland on his knees, his back to her. _

**One night and one more time. **

**Thanks for the memories, **

**Even though they weren't so great. **

**"He tastes like you only sweeter." **

_She hesitated. Her original intention had been to see what was going on, and do something about it. Then again, she hadn't expected it to be Adam Copeland. Most importantly, a drunk one. See, she and Adam weren't friends. Far from it. Because of her friendship with the Hardys, she wasn't exactly best friends with the man, On the few occasions they had talked, he had been nothing but rude to her. _

_Unfortunately for her, she wasn't someone who held grudges. So, she decided to help him._

"_Adam?" she asked softly, not wanting to cause a scene, and make him scream, and crouched down to his level._

_Slowly, he turned around, and saw her. Then, he began to laugh loudly. _

"_Shh! Adam, be quiet. You'll wake up the whole floor." she whispered, making him laugh louder._

"_Natalya Neidhart! Just the person I wanted to see." he screamed._

"_Adam, please!" she muttered quietly._

"_What?" he laughed._

"_Be quiet. You'll wake up the whole floor." she repeated._

"_Oh, like I care. Besides, it's not anyone cares about me or what I do." he said quietly._

"_I'm sure that's not true." she responded._

"_Really? Where have you been since 2005? After that, no one looks at me the same anyone. Hell, even the girl I wanted to hook up with today at the club said I was disgusting." _

_Nattie looked at the man in front of her. He looked hurt, and sad. Nothing like what she had seen earlier. At the pay per view, he looked angry, pissed off, and cold-hearted. Yet, here he stood a few hours later, and she couldn't help but feel pity for him._

"_I'm sorry." she told him._

"_Why? The only thing I've been to you is an asshole."_

**One night, yeah, and one more time.**

**Thanks for the memories. **

**Thanks for the memories. **

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter." **

**Ohhhhhh. **

"_Oh, believe me, I know. But I'm sorry for everything you've gone through." she responded._

_He grunted. _

"_Um, where's your room key?" she asked him._

"_Room key, haha, that's funny." he laughed._

"_I'm not joking." she said seriously._

"_I, um, in, I don't know." he laughed, again._

_She sighed. Since he didn't know, it was up to her. She checked his pockets, and found nothing. She looked inside his jacket, and it was empty._

"_Adam?" she shook the blonde man softly, as he seemed to be falling asleep._

"_Huh?" he opened his eyes._

"_Come on. Let me help you. You can stay at my room, since you obviously don't have the key to your room. " she extended her hand out to him._

"_No, I'm fine." he slurred._

"_Really? On the floor?" she raised an eyebrow._

_He mumbled incoherently._

"_Whatever. I can't just leave you here. As much as you may hate me, I'm not the type of person who'll leave you here at 2:00 in the morning." she told him._

"_I don't hate you." he said softly._

"_I bet. Here." she crouched down, and held on to his waist as she supported him to a stand position, in which he stumbled, almost making the pair fall down._

_She led him in to the room, and carefully, put him on her bed. She went to the bathroom to get the waste bin in case he started throwing up. Then, she started rummaging through her suitcases, looking for some of the clothes John had left in there, because they didn't fit in his suitcase. She could only hope they'd fit the Rated R Superstar._

**They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers. **

**In hotel rooms, **

**Collecting page six lovers. **

**Get me out of my mind. **

**Get you out of those clothes.**

_By the time she got back, she found the Canadian sound asleep in her bed._

_(End of flashback)_

**I'm a liner away, **

**From getting you into the mood.**

**Woooah. **

Adam was walking towards catering, hoping Nattie was there. Maybe, she'd give him a chance o explain things to her. To ask for another chance. But the as he turned into a corner, his expression changed. The sight in front of him reminded him of one from the past.

**One night and one more time.**

**Thanks for the memories, **

**Even though they weren't so great. **

**"He tastes like you only sweeter." **

_(Flashback)_

_He had just finished preparing for his match against Mark. Why? Because tonight was Backlash 2008, and he would be going against him in a singles match for the World Heavyweight Championship. He was making his way to stand in gorilla position as his match would start soon. The Divas' match had just finished, and the team of Beth Phoenix, Melina, Layla, Jillian Hall, Victoria, and Natalya had just beat Mickie James, Maria, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Cherry, and Kelly Kelly after Beth pinned Ashley._

_Then, he stopped when he heard voices. A few feet away from him stood Natalya Neidhart, and Matt Hardy talking excitedly about what sounded like her team winning._

"_That's great Nattie. I'm glad you guys won." he heard Matt tell the third generation superstar. _

"_Thanks Matt." she beamed._

_And as Adam made a gagging sound, Matt's head shot up. "What?" he asked coldly._

"_Nothing." Adam smirked. _

"_Look, you--" he began._

"_No, Matt, come on. Let's just go he's not even worth it." the woman pleaded._

"_Why? We're the ones talking. We were here first."_

"_Yeah, well, you know what? I have a match, Hardy. Don't think I want to look at you two losers." he replied, and with that, he made his way out to the crowd._

_(End of flashback)_

There, in front of him, was his former girlfriend. Oh, but she wasn't alone. She was talking to both Hardy brothers this time, and Maria was there, talking to her, with Jeff's arms wrapped around the Playboy cover girl's waist.

**One night, yeah, and one more time. **

**Thanks for the memories. **

**Thanks for the memories.**

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."**

**Ohhhhhh. **

Slowly, he began to make his way over to the four friends. Then, he saw Maria's face pale, and he heard Nattie ask, "What?". She turned around, and her own expression changed. The smile she had on her face, laughing about something the younger Hardy had said, was gone. Instead, her eyes and face held the same expression. One of anger, pain, and fury all in one.

"Nattie, look, I--" he started, but she stopped him.

**One more night. **

**One more time.**

**Thanks for the memories, **

**Even though they weren't so great. **

**"He tastes like you only sweeter." **

**One night, yeah, and one more time. **

**Thanks for the memories. **

**Thanks for the memories. **

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter." **

**Ohhhhhh.**

"Don't even start. I don't want to hear it." she said angrily.


	4. Without You

_**A/N: The switches in POV are not random, they are intentional. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: You already know…..**_

* * *

A tall, muscular man with long blonde hair sighed as he stepped out of the car that had transported him to his destination. He smiled. It felt good to be back.

**I just wanna be alone tonight**

Meanwhile, in the same arena, a redheaded woman stepped inside of it. She had just gotten there, and boy, she was happy to be there. Wrestling was in her blood. She breathed it, lived it, and loved it. It was just as much a part of her, as anything else was.

Adam kept his eyes on the ground as he walked, not really paying attention to where he was going. He was too wrapped up in his match later on that night, and how exactly he was going to come out of it the winner. That was all he was concerned with. He didn't want to see or talk to anybody.

**I just wanna take a little breather**

And unbeknownst to both, Nattie Neidhart was doing the same thing. She was hoping to wedge in a nap before her tag team match with Maryse, against the Bella Twins. She had just flown in from the hospital where her uncle Bret, had had his surgery.

Nattie had been going nonstop for days without sleep, but that was part of the wrestling business, and so she accepted it. As soon as her match was over, however, she planned on going straight back to the hotel that she was staying at and catching some much needed rest. She knew that Lisa and Maryse would probably want to go get some drinks, but she just didn't feel like doing anything with anyone.

**Cause lately all we do is fight**

Pissed off. That's anyone in the locker room would describe Adam Copeland as. When in reality, he was just deep in thought. Okay, maybe he didn't seem the most approachable person right now. He just wasn't in the mood. He was the WWE Champion. He had been crowned on his return night. So, he had more important things to worry about than the squabbles of the rest of the guys.

A certain redhead kept pushing into his thoughts, and it made Adam even angrier because that was just another distraction. He couldn't afford any distractions--he was WWE Champion. Duties and responsibilities came with that, and relationships would have to take a backseat.

So, while the WWE Champion focused on thinking about his match, his ex-girlfriend did the same. She walked up to the French-Canadian beauty, and they began strategizing. She could only hope she and Maryse could beat the newbies. But, he thoughts began drifting elsewhere. No matter how much she didn't want them to.

**And every time it cuts me deeper**

(Flashback)

_"Babe, you can do this," Edge said soothingly, as he rubbed his girlfriend's shoulders. "Don't let Michelle psych you out, because that's what she wants. You know that you're ten times, no, a thousand times better than her. Remember, you come from the most legendary wrestling family ever, and she comes from the Diva Search."_

_The third generation Diva sighed. "I know, but she's the Diva's Champion. So whether I think she's better or not, it has to mean something, right? I mean, she's going out with 'Taker, who's probably going to teach her things. It's like competing against the Undertaker." she rambled._

_"Nattie, Nattie, shhh," Edge commanded, placing a finger to his girlfriend's lips. "Dating Taker doesn't change the fact that you are still the one who deserves this. You've trained ferociously, so even if you don't win tonight, you can at least take comfort in the fact that it wasn't because you couldn't. And if Michelle does win, well, it won't mean anything. She'll never be respected the way you will be if you win." He hugged the redhead tightly. "So please stop worrying."_

_He smiled that gorgeous, dazzling smile, the one that had instantly attracted Nattie to him, and chucked her under the chin playfully. "Show her what the Harts are made of, kid."_

_Nattie giggle. "Well, I know why we're both going to win. Now, let's see if your so called 'awesomeness' is going to help you guess." she said playfully._

_"Because we reek of awesomeness?" The Rated-R Superstar guessed, smiling._

_"Or, is it because we're 'that damn good'?" he teased again._

_"Well, that's a few of the reasons." She smiled._

_"There's another one though." the Smackdown Diva laughed._

_"All right, I give," Edge smiled, holding up his hands in surrender. "My awesomeness is not in full working mode tonight. What is it?"_

_"Because we're better looking." _

_"Well, of course we are," Edge answered. "Two examples of Canadian sexiness." _

_The man tried to keep a straight face, but ended up busting out laughing at his remark._

_(End of Flashback)_

**Cause something's changed**

**You've been acting so strange**

Adam brought himself back to reality and quickened his pace. He was hungry, and he really wanted to get something to eat at catering before he had his match. As he rounded the corner, he heard two people talking, and he stopped dead in his tracks. A male and a female. He wasn't sure who the male voice belonged to, but he definitely recognized the female's. And he'd know that laugh anywhere. Nattie.

This situation was exactly what he had been dreading. Edge was not ready to see the woman he had loved yet, and especially not tonight. He groaned softly and wondered if there was any way he could get something to eat without Nattie noticing him.

Then again, she seemed to be deep in conversation with a young, Hispanic looking guy, who Edge now recognized as Primo, Carlito's brother. So she probably wouldn't notice Edge.

Unfortunately for him though, Primo did. "Hey Edge." he greeted the WWE Champion.

Nattie's face paled. Whenever Adam was around her, he was rude. He was offensive, and called her things. But God, she could only hope he wouldn't do that now. Not in front of Primo. Yes, it did hurt her, but she didn't want anyone else to know. It was her problem, not someone else's.

**And its taking its toll on me**

**Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave**

"Uh, excuse me, but why are you talking to me?" Edge snapped at the younger man. "Who the hell are you anyway? Some jobber? You know what, if I wanted to speak to you, I would have. So shut your mouth."

Primo opened his mouth to speak, but Edge quickly interrupted him. "Do you even know who I am? I am the Rated-R Superstar, the WWE Champion. Do you even have a belt?"

"Adam!" the younger woman shouted. "You know what ? We were here before you, having a conversation? Who do you think you are, to be rude? It's not like you're Stephanie or Vince, who are our bosses." she snapped.

"Well, now you're not. Break it up." He snapped his fingers at Primo. "You're lucky I didn't kick your ass for talking to my girlfriend, chumpstain. I think you need to leave. Go do your business. Bye-bye."

"Excuse me?" she shrilled. "We are NOT in a relationship anymore. So, you know what you can do? Get the hell out away from me. I think you've done enough. Go stare at your belt or something." she said icily.

"You know better than to talk to me like that," Edge growled, his eyes wide. "I am the WWE Champion, and what I say goes. This is my house, and this is my show. So maybe you need to go back to your locker room, and keep telling yourself that you'll one day be the Divas Champion, and actually matter to people around her." He knew he'd gone too far, but he wasn't going to stop now. "Because it ain't gonna happen, sweetie."

"The same way that championship belt will be mine again, Copeland. Because your reign as champion isn't going to last. Whereas Natalya is going to be Divas Champion in the future, and unlike you, she'll be able to keep the title. Because she is just that damn good." Hunter, who happened to be walking in there, growled.

**Without you, I live it up a little more everyday**

**Without you, I'm seein myself so differently**

"You're kidding me, right?" Edge asked incredulously. "What makes you think that you, of all people, are going to take this away from me? My blood, my sweat, my tears went into this. I don't have the privilege of having a wife to control my title reigns for me." He paused for effect, and then continued. "And uh, last time I checked, this was a conversation between myself and Natalya. No one invited the big, bad Triple H to come over here and butt in."

"You know, kid. I used to feel bad for you. Back in 2005, when you had all that stuff going on, I felt pity. But then, Natalya came, and you seemed happier. In the end, do you know what I realized? That you aren't capable of loving someone, and making them want to be your wife. So, I'm happy she got some sense, and got far away from you. Primo Colon, how are you?" he asked, turning his back on the champion.

"Uhhhh," Primo stuttered, still nervous and scared at Edge's menacing presence. "Good, I guess. Natalya and I were just talking about Michelle and how that belt just hangs off of her waist." He wrinkled up his nose. "That's not how a woman should look, you know? She should have a more womanly shape."

The former WWE Champion nodded. "Tell me about it." he agreed. "It looks sick."

"Now Natalya, there is how a woman should look," the younger brother of Carlito proclaimed. "Are you blushing?"

Nattie laughed. "Maybe. But look, let's not talk about that. I'm really happy you're on Smackdown. Carlito raves about you, to the point we were wondering if you were imaginary."

"He does?" Primo asked, surprised. "Well, I'm happy to be here. I heard a lot of horror stories from some of the boys that had been on here before, and got traded to RAW."

Edge, still pissed at Triple H and Nattie's remarks, decided that enough was enough. He grabbed a roll off the small table, hoisted his belt over his shoulder, and shot Hunter a glare.

"I'll see you in the ring," he hissed. He didn't even acknowledge Nattie, and left before Hunter had a chance to reply.

Nattie stood there, shocked at Adam's behavior, and the cruel words he had said to her. What had happened to him? This wasn't the man she'd fallen in love with. At first, it had hurt when Adam had broken the relationship off. But now, after seeing the person he'd become, Nattie was glad they were no longer together.

**I didn't wanna believe it thenBut it all worked out in the end**

"Fuck." the WWE Champion muttered. He had been a complete ass there. And, he…well, he didn't exactly regret it, but the look on his ex-girlfriend's face didn't help things. The way her smile was wiped her face. That was surely something that would haunt him for a long time coming. He had pretended like it hadn't bothered him, but he wasn't that heartless. Edge wished he could go make things right with Nattie, tell her that he still loved her, but he couldn't. There was too much at stake with his career.

Nattie just stood there, the same mixed expression--hurt and anger--on her face. Primo was talking, but she didn't even know what he was saying. Her mind was still trying to process what Edge had just done.

"Nattie, you okay?" Primo asked, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "You look a little flushed…you feeling okay?"

The redhead said, "No! I mean, yes, I mean, uh…" she mumbled.

"That guy was a jerk, huh?" Primo said, trying to make Nattie feel better. "What's his problem? Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? Yelling at a woman, that's not cool."

And somewhere in the back, Carlito is saying "Hey, stop stealing my line!"

Nattie laughed. "Thanks Primo. And, I really don't know about him. He's just," she sighed. "Edge is really disturbing now, I guess you could say. He's officially crossed to the demented line."

**When I watched you walk away Well I never thought I'd say**

**I'm fineWithout you**

And in another room, Edge was getting ready to watch his former girlfriend's match. He made sure to lock the door, so he knew that he was alone and that there was no chance of anyone walking in.

"Introducing first, the from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, and Montreal, Quebec, Canada, they are the team of Natalya and Maryse!" Lillian announced.

Nattie had her red hair pulled back in a half-ponytail, and looked breathtaking. Edge couldn't stop looking at her as she made her way down to the ring, Maryse right beside of her. Then. the Bella Twins came out in their usual matching outfits, and slid into the ring. The referee rung the bell, signaling the start of the match. Then. the Bella Twins came out in their usual matching outfits, and slid into the ring. The referee rung the bell, signaling the start of the match, Maryse and one of the twins were the first ones to start. Maryse kicked the young girl, and she fell to the floor, gasping for air, as the blonde had hit her in the stomach.

The French-Canadian smirked at whichever twin was lying there on her back--not like it mattered, since she and Nattie were going to win anyway--and motioned for her to get up. The brunette did, wobbling a bit from Maryse's attack, only to feel the pain of a kick to the back of her head from Maryse.

Maryse looked over her shoulder at Nattie and mouthed "Do you want in now?"

Nattie smirked, and nodded. They were going to win this match. That was a given. Maryse leapt over easily and tagged the redhead in, and it was on. Her anger from the encounter with Edge earlier was still running through her veins, and Nattie began throwing several punches and European uppercuts to her dark-haired opponent. The girl yelped and tried to fight back by pulling Nattie's hair. That was a big mistake. Nattie reared back and punched the girl square in the jaw, knocking her to the ground yet again. She then nodded at Maryse, who walked over to the other side of the ring, where the other Bella was standing, and threw her onto the floor. She then leapt off and began fighting with her outside of the ring, leaving Nattie to score the pin and the win for the team. When suddenly, she saw a mass of blonde hair, that could only be the Rated-R Superstar.

**Called you up cause' it's been long enough**

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"Helping you," he growled. "You can thank me later."

Nattie rolled her eyes and yelled "I don't need your help! Get out of here!" But it was too late. Edge was already crouched in the corner, throwing his hands up and motioning for the spear. Without even thinking, he charged straight ahead, aiming for the lone Bella twin in the ring. However, even though the girl was a little woozy, she managed to stumble out of the way, instead causing the Rated R Superstar to spear Nattie**. **Which allowed the black-haired girl to pin her.

Maryse then got inside the ring, and went towards the rookie, and shooed her out of the ring. "Get out!" she yelled.

Nattie, who was slowly getting up, was a bright shade of red now.

Without another word, she ran backstage past her tag team partner, and ex-boyfriend.

**And you said that you were so much better**

**We have done a lot of growing up**

"Nats, wait, hold up!" the WWE Champion yelled, but, the redhead ignored his plea, and proceeded to run even faster.

Edge broke into a run, trying to catch up with Nattie. He pushed past the other Superstars in the back as he tried to keep up with Nattie. He knew that he had screwed up her match, but he hadn't meant to. Then again, the past few months had been nothing but screw ups on his part. The blonde man finally collapsed just by the trainer's office, his body not allowing him to run anymore.

"Look what you've done," he heard a thickly accented voice hiss. Edge lifted his head and looked up into the face of Maryse, who had a very unpleasant expression on her face. She pointed a finger at him and spat, "Why did you come out in our match? Me and Nattie, we didn't need you. We were going to win. You ruined everything. And, from what I've heard, you've ruined things with Nattie as well." She placed her hands on her hips. "You are, how do you say, overbearing. Nattie doesn't need an overbearing man. There are plenty of suitors on this show for her. So, while you might have been trying to help, you have just made Nattie angrier with you."

**We were never meant to be together**

Adam just stayed quiet. He knew Maryse might be right, but it didn't mean he would agree with it. "And who," he started slowly, "do you think you are to tell me who and what I am? Honey, you are nothing but another pretty face in this company, And one who doesn't even come out that much because Michelle McCool doesn't like her." he taunted.

"First, I am defending Nattie because she is my friend." Maryse spoke. "Second, what you say about me may be true, but everyone knows that Michelle is threatened by me, and that's why I haven't been able to get what I truly deserve." She shook her head. "At least I don't have the reputation of a bully, as you do. I am not meaning to be rude when I say this, I am simply looking out for Nattie."

"Whatever." the blonde man replied, and stalked off, to find Nattie.

During this, Nattie had run to the outside, towards to the outside of the arena, where the superstars' rental cars were parked. She slid down by the stairs, and began crying. The one thing she hated doing. Stupid Adam Copeland for coming into her life. She hated him. She didn't even want to look at him. She didn't need him in her life. She was fine without him.

**I just wanna be alone tonight,**

**I just wanna take a little breather.**


	5. I Kissed a Girl

**A/N: Song five of my pairing. I hope you like it! Enjoy! Please read and review. Takes place at the upcoming Royal Rumble. I know it's short, but I couldn't come up with anything else for it. I'll make up for it, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, it's Superstars, or Katy Perry's song or lyrics.**

* * *

Ugh. That was the first thing that came to Natalya Neidhart's head as soon as she woke up. Sadly, she was feeling of the party Matt Hardy had thrown the previous night. That's what she got for going to the elder Hardy's party. She'd heard about how wild they got, but she'd never gone to one. Well, she hadn't until last night. And boy, what she heard about them being wild certainly was true.

**This was never the way I planned**

**Not my intention**

And as she thought about the party, she thought about the events of the night before. No, she couldn't think about that. She wouldn't allow herself to think about that.

Instead, she focused on her boyfriend, the Rated-R Superstar, who'd gotten last Friday off in order to prepare for his match. However, her distraction was proved to be short-lived as her phone rang.

"Nattie?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" the Canadian asked.

"It's Maria."

"Maria, I….can't talk right now." she said quickly, and hung up the phone.

**I got so brave, drink in hand**

**Lost my discretion**

"Damn it." the third generation wrestler muttered.

Thoughts of the previous night came rushing through her head….

**It's not what, I'm used to**

**Just wanna try you on**

**I'm curious for you**

_(Flashback)_

"_Oh, come on Nats, loosen up!" the North Carolina native shouted over the music._

"_No thank you." she shouted back._

"_Come on, it's not like you're committing a crime or something." the black-haired man grinned._

_Nattie rolled her eyes. "Fine."_

_(End of flashback)_

And after that, it had gone downhill. Very much so. And because she felt terrible, she started reading. But even that wouldn't distract her. Instead, it took her down memory lane….

_(Flashback)_

"_Well, if it isn't the company's biggest player." the Legend Killer taunted._

"_Shut up, Orton." Natalya retaliated._

"_What, Copeland? You got your girlfriend defending you because you're not man enough?" he asked, although not directly defending the redhead with him, as she was his friend. Her boyfriend, however, not at all._

"_Randy." she warned._

"_What?" he shook his head innocently._

_The redhead shot him a flashing look._

"_Fine, I'll leave. See you later Nats." he waved._

"_Oh, and Copeland? I'd be careful if I were you. For one, you're not Champion anymore, and that was the only thing stooping me from hurting you. And second, I heard the locker room talking about how hot your girlfriend is." he smirked._

"_Randy!" she hissed._

"_Later." he laughed._

_(End of flashback)_

And while the Missouri native was her friend, he also was the cause of a lot of her problems with the Rated-R Superstar.

_(Flashback)_

"_Are you cheating on me?" he asked bluntly._

"_What?" she asked._

"_You heard me." he muttered._

"_So you really think I'd cheat on you." she asked, incredulous._

_He shrugged._

"_No, I'm not cheating on you. But you know what? You better tell your little friend Candice to shut up about her extracurricular activities." she snarled._

"_Meaning what?" he asked._

"_Meaning either you get her to stop telling me about how she's sleeping with you. Or, you'll hjave to find her and call her to tell her you have no place to actually sleep." she said, before walking out._

_(End of flashback)_

Even with his infidelity, they managed to make it through. Although she wasn't too sure on that after last night. Because she had kissed a girl, and she would have to tell him later. Maria Kanellis, to be exact. And most importantly, she hadn't mind doing it. Which made her as equally bad as her boyfriend when it came to cheating.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**


End file.
